Clover of the Nobody
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: After his battle with Sora, Roxas finds himself waking up in the care of the royal Vermillion family. After healing and brutally taking down an uppity royal vice captain, he's given a position in the Crimson Lion Kings. When old enemies begin showing up, will Roxas decide to fight for this world or side with his old allies and return to his own?
1. Chapter 1

Roxas groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was fighting Sora. Damn, his Somebody could really kick some ass. He cooed softly as a warm feeling that reminded him subtly of his Cure spell. He looked down at his chest as his vision cleared a bit to see the large slash that Sora had inflicted on him in the last moments of their brutal confrontation, slowly healing.

That… confused him. Yeah, being bound to the Keyblade allowed him to feel, unlike most of the other Nobodies, but his emotions were… dull. At least, in comparison to the people he'd seen.

So, with that in mind, minus his decision to face Xemnas when he lost to Riku, the Nobody of Light normally stuck to his logical fallacies, letting his mind understand situations much easier than most.

_'Am I… dead? How could I be? I never existed to begin with.'_

Minus now.

"Oh! You're awake!" Roxas turned his head a bit, his shocking blue eyes widening as he locked eyes with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked like a girl his age with a… voluptuous build, to say the least. _'HER BOOBS ARE ALMOST THE SIZE OF MY HEAD! HOW DOES SHE STAND UP STRAIGHT?!'_.

She had beautiful yellow eyes and long, wavy vermilion hair with bangs on her forehead. Her eyes carried a bright, gentle light in them and a sweet, genuine smile was on her lips. _Oh god, those lips. _Roxas had dealt with his hormones a bit during his stay in the fake Twilight Town, considering there were a couple of times Olette had to use his shower and he walked in on her… more than once.

Olette, Kairi, and Naminè were all beautiful, but this girl had something much different about her.

"And here I thought Nobodies didn't get an afterlife."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "An afterlife?"

"Well, I was always told that when a good person dies, their soul was taken by the angels. I can't think of what else to call you other than a true to life angel."

Mimosa's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed a bright pink color. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Odd though. I shouldn't have a heart or a soul, so how can I have an afterlife?"

The royal girl looked at the handsome young man. Did she hear him right? _He just said he didn't have a soul. How is that possible? _Mimosa blushed brightly as she shook her head. _What am I thinking? This boy needs my help before I ask him about his past!_

"Stay still a bit longer, okay? I was able to heal your less than fatal wounds, but the large one on your chest hasn't healed fully yet. If you move too much, it'll reopen."

Roxas nodded laying back as he looked up, finally noticing he was inside a large and extremely well-furnished home. He looked back to the mage helping him. "… Thank you." She looked at him oddly. "You didn't need to help a Nobody like me, a being that shouldn't and has no right to exist, but you did anyway. Thank you."

Her gaze turned stern for a moment. "Nobody's a nobody. Everyone who lives and breathes has a reason and they all matter in one way or another. If you're here, then that's what's meant to be."

Roxas said nothing. He'd heard people from other worlds say the same to him while he worked missions for the Organization. They didn't truly understand what it was like to not exist, to be forced to cling memories that actually meant nothing, or in his case, not have memories at all only to learn the truth and have everything taken from you.

"What's your name?" she asked, her voice taking a lighter tone.

"…Roxas." He answered, looking back at her. "What's yours?"

She smiled, adding to her already impressive beauty. "Mimosa. Mimosa Vermillion."

"Nice to meetcha, Mimosa." The Nobody said, slowly lifting his hand for her to shake. She gingerly took it, giving it a squeeze rather than shaking it. His eyes started to grow heavy, the boy shaking his head to keep himself awake. He stopped once he felt Mimosa gently running her fingers through his hair. The last thing he saw was the girl gently smiling at him.

Mimosa watched with a smile as the boy fell back to sleep. Her cheeks were still a bit flushed from his 'angel' comment.

"Mimosa." She looked up to see that her cousin, Fuegoleon had walked into the room. "How is he? I heard voices."

Fuegoleon and Leopold had been the ones to find the poor boy. They had been walking around the base for the Crimson Lions when they happened upon a beaten and bleeding body. Once they figured out he was alive, they called the first person they could think of to help them save him. Owen couldn't as he was at the frontlines with the rest of the soldiers while the captains took a week to gather their strongest for the next battle. Luckily, Mimosa had yet to be chosen into a squad as she wasn't old enough to receive her grimoire yet, so she was rather free. When she saw the state the boy was in, she refused to leave, using every bit of power she had to conjure her strongest healing spell.

"He's doing better, Fuegoleon. He was awake, but he was still exhausted. Whatever happened to put him in this state must have been very physically traumatic. The wound on his chest was only the start."

"He must have fought hard then. He doesn't strike me as the kind that would run from a fight."

"I don't know, but the wounds he's carrying seem to have been caused through physical and magical means."

Fuegoleon was silent for a moment. "Did he tell you his name?"

Mimosa nodded, her eyes never moving from the empty, sad look the sleeping boy wore while he was awake, following him into his dreams. "Roxas. He said his name was Roxas."

* * *

Roxas yawned a bit as he wandered the estate garden. It had been a couple of weeks since he had shown up in this world and he wasn't in any hurry to leave. Especially with a gorgeous princess waiting on him. He wasn't sure how to deal with the attention Mimosa gave him, but he didn't argue. She was a sweet girl with a very gentle heart, the kind of girl most guys fell over themselves to impress… including him, oddly enough.

Right now, Roxas was in the garden as he had asked Mimosa for some time alone. It was later in the day, so dinner would be ready soon. He had only a few minutes.

He held his hand out, calling out to the Keyblade. Just like the last few times, nothing happened. He could feel his connection to the legendary weapon, but he couldn't call on it. He wondered why that was.

He turned to a dying bush that he had heard Fuegoleon saying he wanted burnt. He liked the man. He was kind, but firm with him, like he would imagine a father would be with his son.

He lifted his hand, aiming it at the bush. "_**Fire!**_" He barked, a ball of flame launching from his hand and setting the bush ablaze. He cooled the fire with a Blizzard spell next, ripping the bush from the ground with ease. He made sure to toss it over the fence to save the gardeners some work.

He idly began to wonder why his powers were being affected the way they were. He was only able to use the lowest tier of magic now, despite being able to fully utilize his powers during his and Sora's battle.

"Roxas! Dinner is ready!" Mimosa called from the house. He turned and saw her looking around from the balcony for him. It made him smile a bit. This girl turned down handsome suitors every day and she still made time to help him understand this world and people in general.

The Nobody jumped up, landing on one of the hedges before quickly hopping from hedge to hedge. To anyone else, it would have looked like a black blur moving towards the balcony. Roxas launched himself into the air with his high jump.

Mimosa smiled brightly at him as he landed on the balcony railing. He was like a prince of thieves, stealing into his lovers' bedchambers under cover of darkness. The thought brought a brilliant blush to her face.

He smiled back before…

"Uh… AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Roxas' boot slipped, sending him falling hard to ground below.

"ROXAS!" Mimosa cried, running to the railing and looking over to see the boy on his back. He didn't look hurt, just annoyed.

"Well, that was an auspicious start to my night." Roxas sat up to see the serious faced Fuegoleon looking at him.

He stood up as the Captain walked over to him. "IDIOT BOY!" He shouted as he chopped Roxas on the head. Hard.

The Nobody shouted and rolled around holding his head. This man's karate chop hurt more than falling almost 20 feet! "If you're trying to impress Mimosa, then stop." Roxas looked at the man oddly. "The best way for a man to show a woman what and who he is is to just be himself." The elder man had made sure to say this quietly to keep Mimosa from hearing, a knowing smile on his face.

Roxas looked at his elder for a moment before looking away. He hadn't realized the first few days that he had been trying to impress the young royal woman, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it or her. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel… something for her. He didn't know what that something was, but it was strong enough to make him act like an idiot if he ever saw her unhappy just to make her laugh.

He could say they were friends. They spent a lot of time together, reading, talking, walking around the garden. Roxas had even helped her to better master her magic.

"Roxas!" The two turned to see Mimosa running over to them, running past her cousin to the boy. "Are you okay?!"

Roxas still wasn't used to somebody being so worried about him. His face started to get a bit warm as the girl fussed over him. "I'm okay, Mimosa. I've taken a lot worse than that, you of all people should know that." He said, his voice emotionless.

Mimosa pout at this comment. "You should be more careful!" She said, sticking her finger in the slightly taller teens face. "Your wounds weren't fully healed, so you need to stop doing so many dangerous things! You're going to break yourself and worry me into an early grave!" she scolded.

Roxas started feeling that thing he felt whenever Mimosa scolded him. What was it again? … Guilt. He felt guilty.

"Sorry for making you worry."

Mimosa simply sighed as Fuegoleon smiled. "Let me see your head." Roxas angled his head down for her as she parted his blonde hair. "Fuegoleon, did you need to hit him that hard?"

"I know the kind of man he is and he'll only respond to someone knocking sense into his thick skull." Mimosa glared at her cousin, but let the issue drop. He may not have been as viscous as Mereoleona, but he was every bit as stubborn and set in his ways.

"Nurse said dinner will be ready soon. Get inside and wash up." Only Mimosa could make an order sound like a request.

Roxas nodded and started to make his way inside when he was stopped by Fuegoleon. "What's up?"

Despite how rude he sounded, the royal captain knew that was just how Roxas was. "Tell me. How old are you?"

Roxas looked at the man oddly. _'Why does he want to know how old I am?'_

…

After dinner, Fuegoleon had Roxas and the rest of the family follow him. Mimosa walked beside her new friend, her arms wrapped around his, much to the rest of her family's chagrin, minus Leo and Mereoleona. They really didn't care for the most part.

They came to a large library, stocked full of tomes. "Whoa. Belle would love this place."

Mimosa looked at him oddly. "Belle? Who's that?"

"A princess I met a long time ago. Total bookworm." Roxas answered simply as the Crimson Lion captain stepped up to a podium. It wasn't a total lie.

Leopold gasped. "Brother, what exactly are you doing?"

The elder man smiled. "Awarding a grimoire to a boy of age. Roxas." The nobody looked to the man, a look of confusion. "Surely, you've noticed that myself, Leo, and many other mages carry around large tomes that glow when we use our magic. Mimosa will also carry one once she's of age." Roxas nodded. "Those tomes are known as Grimoires and they act as amplifiers for our magic. I've seen you training when you thought you were alone. Not just your body, but your magic as well. I watched as you cast fire, ice, water, even lightning magic."

Many of the family began to murmur amongst each other, the loudest being Mimosa's brother, Kirsch. Roxas REALLY didn't like him. Not only did he seem to have the same problem with commoners and foreigners that other nobles/royals had, he was especially annoying with his 'beautiful' personality. Roxas liked wearing his cloak. It was comfy and it gave him the freedom he needed to fight, but Kirsch had gone ballistic the first time the boy had come to dinner because he was wearing a 'filthy poncho.' It took all of Roxas' control not to jump up and pound the pretty boys face into red pudding.

"That's not possible, cousin! You know that mages can only use one element of magic! The idea that this foreign trash could-" Kirsch shouted as he was lifted by a flaming lion paw.

"Finish that sentence, pretty boy." Mereoleona threatened, cracking her knuckles. "I dare you." The fiery woman had taken a liking to Roxas as, for the past week, the boy had been training with her. Once he got the okay from Mimosa, he started a rigorous training regimen for himself, made that much harsher by her. He kept up well, considering.

"Sister." The woman looked to her little brother. "Please, release Kirsch." The elder sister scoffed before idly tossing the vice-captain out of the room.

Mimosa looked worried for a moment before remembering that her brother was very tough despite how he looked and acted. She turned back to the sighing Fuegoleon.

"Well, with that settled, Roxas, you've shown yourself to be chivalrous and kind," The present party, even Mimosa's parents, remembered all the times Roxas had gone out of his way to help them and their staff. "while at the same time stalwart, even ferocious when need be." They recalled a time when a suitor had been particularly… aggressive with Mimosa, earning a swift and savage beating from the blonde boy. "You remain calm under pressure, but you aren't without your emotions, you aren't without a heart."

That line struck a chord with Roxas, causing him to reflexively clutch his chest. "You told me once that you came from nothing, that you had nothing and that you are nothing personified. But now, I will grant the instrument you will need to earn the thing you want most. I grant you…" Fuegoleon's booming voice filled the room as he lifted his arms. "Your Grimoire!"

... The seconds ticked on and… nothing.

"Uh…" Roxas was kinda dumbfounded as everyone started looking around.

"What did I tell you! Foreign trash like him can't possibly be worthy of a-" Kirsch started, being cut off by his sister.

"Look! The shelf near the ceiling!" They all looked up and sure enough, a book, a large grimoire was faintly glowing and floating down towards them, floating towards Roxas.

It came to a stop in front of him, simply sitting there. The cover was blank, the color silver, like the glow it carried, but the edges and spine had intricate, almost Celtic designs on it. The boy could feel power radiating from it, compelling him to take it.

He reached out, only to be stopped by a twister of cherry blossoms that erupted around his grimoire. The party looked to the enraged Kirsch. "No! I will not allow some filthy, unwashed foreigner to claim that which belongs to our kingdom!"

"Kirsch, you will release your magic, now!"

"Actually, Fuegoleon," Mimosa's father spoke up. "I agree with Kirsch. Besides, if this foreigner," The distaste in the man's voice wasn't new to Roxas, earning the man a glare from the boy in question and a look of shock and horror from his daughter. "is truly worthy of this gift, he should be willing to fight for it."

"Uncle-"

"It's fine." Roxas spoke up, earning smiles from Leo and Mereoleona, smiles that vanished as the blonde haired nobody began to exert his magic power, flooding the room with it and overpowering Kirschs to the point the elder man was having trouble just keeping his spell active. "I've learned a few things since I came here. This little trick, exerting my magic, just happened to be one I learned from watching Mereoleona as we trained." He turned to Kirsch, the man stepping back on reflex, like a cornered animal trying to find a way out of the path of a predator. Very much what Roxas' cold blue eyes reminded him of at that moment.

"Another thing I learned. You royals, with few exceptions here and there, are all worthless, spoiled, pathetic brats. You think yourselves above everyone else just because you're stronger in a society where power dictates everything. But," he started walking forward, towards the storm of petals, his magic spiraling around him, a brilliant silver color, just like his grimoire, "when someone you don't like shows up and shakes up the status quo, you lash out. You ostracize them, bastardize and call them freaks of nature. How twisted is it that in a society where power is everything, the strong are the ones pushed aside so that royal bastards like you can enjoy the good life?"

He held his hand out, a few of the blossoms slashing his palm. He paid it no mind as he collected all the magic he could into his hand. "_**Wind.**_" A large twister cut through the petals, the rest fading, leaving only Roxas' grimoire, untouched. He turned back to see the shocked faces of the Vermillion family, smiling goofily at Mimosa, who blushed in return.

Kirsch couldn't believe what had just happened. Him, a royal, just had one of his spells destroyed by a mage who hadn't even claimed his grimoire, and a foreigner, no less!

Roxas turned to a smiling Fuegoleon, smiling back, before reaching out towards his tome. He took it from the air and it's glow vanished. He held it for a moment, noting how heavy it was until it released a brilliant burst of light. Everyone turned away from it, covering their eyes.

When they looked back, all but Roxas were shocked to see the clover on his grimoire. It looked like a key, but the dome at the top formed the leaves of the clover. Four to be precise.

"No… That's… That's not possible." Roxas looked at the tome with curiosity as Kirsch stared in horror.

Mimosa, on the other hand was nearly bursting at the seams. "Roxas! That's a four-leaf clover grimoire!"

The boy turned to her with a curious look. "Is that… good?"

_'He doesn't understand the significance of what he holds! And yet, he's worthy of such a thing!?_' Kirsch thought as he watched Roxas flip through the book.

Roxas' eyes widened as he found one spell in particular. "Mimosa. Back up a bit." The girl looked at her friend oddly, but obeyed as the grimoire began to glow, signaling he was using his magic. "**_Key Creation Magic: Oblivion._**" A black hilt with a bladed hilt guard wrapped around it and a black crown key chain attached to the bottom appeared from the pages of the book, Roxas grabbing the handle of his old weapon and pulling it free with ease.

He smiled as he gripped the handle of his old weapon, welcoming it like an old friend. "Oblivion. Didn't think I'd be holding it again…"

"Roxas, that weapon…" The boy looked up to see that Fuegoleon had come down from the podium. He stared at his charge with a measure of caution. The natural mana Roxas possessed was far beyond what he had expected. He knew the boy was strong, but that power… it was on the level of a Captain, maybe beyond. But, from how he wielded it, it was unlikely he knew how to properly focus it. "May I see it?"

Roxas smiled and held the weapon out to him. Fuegoleon took it, but wasn't expecting it to be so heavy. He yelped as it very nearly bowled him over before he got a handle on it. "It's… rather heavy."

"Is it? I've never had a problem holding it."

"Never had a problem? You say that as if you've held it before now."

Roxas nodded. "Back home, I could call that weapon without a grimoire. It was connected to my-" He stopped short. He was going to say his heart, but being a Nobody, he didn't have one. "It was connected to me, like an extension of myself. Though, I could use stronger magic than you've seen without a grimoire, the magic I'm feeling now…"

Mereoleona smiled. "It's way stronger, huh, kid?"

"What kind of magic was that?! Using multiple elements! And that blade! I've never heard of Key Magic before!" They all turned to see a middle-aged man with a blue star on his head and short blonde hair standing in the doorway, stars in his eyes.

"…Who's the old man?"

Roxas quickly found his head planted into the floor. "IDIOT BOY! THAT IS THE WIZARD KING, JULIUS NOVACHRONO!" Fuegoleon bellowed.

Roxas screamed in pain as he comically rolled around, holding where the flame mage had struck him. Julius laughed as he watched the two. "Well, isn't that a sight. If I remember right, your father called you Idiot Boy quite often, Little Fuego." Fuegoleon blanched a bit at his old nickname as Roxas finally stood back up.

The elder man turned to the boy. "Forgive me about earlier. I get excited when I see new magic. I've never heard of magic that lets you use so many different styles and attributes. And the fact that you have a four-leaf clover, you must be very powerful indeed. And so young! As Fuegoleon said, I am Julius Novachrono. A pleasure to meet you, Roxas."

The man extended his hand, the boy staring at it for a moment before gently taking it and giving it a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," Julius put his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "May I please see your Grimoire?" The stars were in his eyes again. Roxas just looked at the man for a moment before passing him the book. "Ah, thank you." The wizard king took it as Fuegoleon passed Oblivion back to Roxas. The elder man flipped through the pages of the tome, the stars never leaving his eyes. "From the spells I'm reading, you seem to be primarily an attack mage, but there are defensive magicks and even restoration spells in here too!" _'In fact, most of these spells seem as though they're merely more powerful versions of rudimentary abilities, with the exception of… Are these Light Magic spells?'_ "A few of these spells I've never even heard of before! Like this one! Graviga. Would you be opposed to demonstrating it for me?"

'_This guy's a total magic geek. Reminds me of a much more active Zexion._' Roxas thought to himself as he took back his grimoire. "I don't see why I can't. But," he looked at the scowling Kirsch, smirking at the man. "Maybe a combat test is in order." He let Oblivion go, watching as the dark Keyblade slid back into the pages of the grimoire.

"Roxas." The boy turned to Fuegoleon. "Now, putting Kirsch in his place verbally is one thing, but I can't sit by and abide you outright challenging one of my own to combat."

"Would you rather fight me yourself?" Fuegoleon (along with everyone else) was taken aback by the usually peaceful boys quick remark. "A fight is going to happen one way or another. Would you rather it be a formal challenge, watched over by not only the strongest members of your family, but the Wizard King himself, or a random brawl, unwatched, in the garden?"

Fuegoleon went silent at this. Roxas was normally brutally honest to a fault, but this caught him off guard. In the past week, the boy had observed the family close enough to know what they would do and how they would react to his actions. '_Such keen observation skills. Has this boy… Has he seen open combat before?__'_

Mereoleona laughed as she stepped forward, slapping her younger brother hard on his back. "Come on, Fuego, if he wants to fight, let him! It's not like at least one of us can't stop them!"

The captain didn't know what to say to that, simply sighing and looking to Kirsch for his response.

The royal vice-captain ground his teeth. Not only did he have the indignity of watching a foreigner claim a grimoire of his kingdom, but now that foreigner was outright challenging him, a royal! "You filthy little foreigner! I will show you that that my power far outshines yours in strength and beauty!"

Roxas smirked and started walking, brushing past the protesting Mimosa. "Roxas, please, don't do this!" She begged, the boy finally stopping and turning back to her. He smiled gently, walked over to her, and... hugged her. He embraced his new friend gently.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Me and your brother will be fine, because we have you worrying about us." He said pulling back, smiling at the shocked, blushing girl, before turning back to an equally shocked and even more outraged Kirsch. He walked by the royal, saying nothing as he walked to the courtyard, The Wizard King behind him. They made it to the courtyard and the whole time, Roxas swore he could feel Kirsch glaring at the back of his head.

They made it to the courtyard, Roxas standing at one end and Kirsch facing him from the other. "The duel between Kirsch Vermillion, son of House Vermillion and vice-captain of the Coral Peacocks and the foreigner Roxas will begin..." Julius looked between the men, their eyes never leaving each other. "Now!"

"Be grateful an unwashed foreigner such as yourself has the chance to bear witness to my beautiful magic! Now go **_Sakura Magic_****_*_****_: Magic Sakura Blizzard!" _**

Roxas was shocked to see a massive spiral of cherry blossoms surround him. What he really noticed was that his senses were dulled now. He couldn't sense anything outside the torrent of petals. "I'm actually impressed. You are more than just a posturing idiot." He began to exert his magic power, shocked to sense an attack coming from six different points. The nobody jumped into the air as the cherry blossoms tore through the ground like a razor. '_What?' _He looked to the side and used a wind spell to change course as another line of cherry blossoms rushed towards him. He was able to miss a fatal blow, but the spell still ripped through his cloak and shoulder.

"How is that, foreigner?! That is my**_Sakura Magic: Dance of 100 Million Sakura!_**_"_ Kirsch bellowed before swinging a large fan in Roxas' direction again. The boy barely had time to pull Oblivion from the pages of his grimoire and counter.

"_**Key Magic: Strike Raid!" **_He hurled the glowing weapon at the torrent of cherry blossoms, slicing straight through it, but it didn't stop, striking the boy full force across his chest. He cried out before landing hard on his back, flipping back to his feet in time to see Oblivion hit its mark, though Kirsch was able to divert it a bit. The weapon flew back to its master, the boy grabbing it mid-run as he launched himself at Kirsch at incredible speed, engaging the vice-captain up close. It was obvious Kirsch's skills were mostly long range as he was having trouble keeping up with Roxas' speed and power.

As the two fought, the Wizard King stood off to the side with stars in his eyes along with the rest of House Vermillion. "This is absolutely amazing! I've never sensed magic like Roxas' before, and Kirsch's magic is amazing as well! A beautiful display of both grace and power!" His geeking out was cut short as he felt Roxas' magic spike dangerously high.

He kicked Kirsch back, flipping away a fair bit before taking his stance again. _'Why would he put so much distance between us? Foreigner or not, he's shown that he's no fool. What's his game here?' _It was then Kirsch noticed the sharp spike in power._ 'He's casting a spell!'_

_"_You're more powerful than I was expecting, I'll admit that. You're not exactly the pampered idiot I thought you were. I'm actually enjoying this. But now, I'm ending it. _**Key Creation Magic: Light Column!" **_A massive pillar of hard light formed over Kirsch's head. "Time to drop the hammer." He swung his arm down, sending the pillar down at high speed at the royal.

'_I don't have the time to get out of the way!' _He quickly cast his Magic Sakura Blizzard, surrounding himself in a dome of the blossoms. The column slammed into it, shaking the ground enough to crack the foundation, but stopping the column. What happened next shocked Kirsch to his core. Roxas ripped through the protective barrier of the cherry blossoms, ignoring how they sliced through him as he moved. What Kirsch saw wasn't the boy he'd belittled so often, but a man with the empty eyes of a remorseless killer.

The blonde swung his dual weapons, striking with a tremendous amount of force, so much so that the man was sent flying out of his deteriorating spell, bouncing over the ground until he slammed into the wall behind them, forming a crater, unconscious and bleeding. The blossoms finally faded, revealing Roxas in their center, two Keyblades, one black, and one white, in his hands. He was bleeding from several deep scratches, but otherwise he was in good condition. He let his weapons go, the two simply floating and retreating into the pages of his grimoire. He turned to the royals and the Wizard King, smiling.

'_Absolutely amazing.' _Fuegoleon thought._ 'He anticipated Kirsch would use his spell to protect himself, so he readied himself for a frontal physical assault. He also minimized the damage by using his weapons as shields. This boy really has seen open combat before.' _

_"_Fuegoleon." The flame mage turned to the Wizard King. "This young man seems to be quite the warrior. I could see him attending the Magic Knights Exam in time."

Fuegoleon smiled and looked back to Roxas. He was currently using a healing spell to revive the downed Kirsch. "That won't be necessary. Leopold."

"Yes, brother?"

"Go to my room and get a robe for me."

* * *

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror, Fuegoleon patting him on the shoulder. "That robe looks good on you, Roxas. It fits. Welcome to the Crimson Lions." He said with a smile.

Roxas had shed the black cloak he normally wore, placing the Crimson Lion robe over his causal outfit, the same one he wore in Twilight Town. Fuegoleon had a grimoire pouch brought for the boy, fastening it to his belt. In all, even Roxas had to admit, he did look good. But something seemed off. "Fuegoleon?" The elder man looked down at the boy. "Why did you let me into your squad?"

The man smiled. "I am royalty, Roxas, so I have my position as both a captain and a royal to keep in mind. When I saw you defeat a vice-captain, a royal no less, it told of the massive potential you have. You're powerful as you are, but you have so much room to grow. If I were to pass on a chance to see that for myself, I'd regret it for the rest of my days. But, you will have to learn to show some respect for other royals and nobles. Many of them are not as forgiving as I am."

Roxas nodded lightly, looking at himself one last time in the mirror. He still had one question. "What... exactly does a Magic Knight do?"

"IDIOT BOY!"

Roxas' scream filled the room, causing Mimosa to run up the stairs. What she saw was Roxas on the floor and Fuegoleon chastising him. She smiled softly. She had been worried about her new friend, but seeing them now, she knew he'd be okay.

* * *

Kirche's magic is translated into Cherry Blossom Magic aka Sakura Blossom. So, I just shortened it to Sakura.


	2. AO3

Hey guys, Onio here. So this update should have never happened, but I guess it has to now. Due to constant harassment from another user on this site (one I will not name here, but will be happy to tell you about if you were to privately message me), I will be moving all of my active and mature stories to AO3 under the same name and taking down my stories here. I am not gonna change my stories or their content for one immature moron that thinks they are a mod and that they have the right to tell me that I'm wrong nor am I going to give them the satisfaction of being allowed to order me around like I'm their bitch. So, if any of you avoid AO3 for whatever reason, I'm sorry, but I'm done for the simple fact that it seems that is even one person takes issue with you, it can tank all the work you've done.

This is Onio signing out (on Fanfiction) for good. Sorry it has to be this way.


End file.
